


Love you

by orphan_account



Category: Water Boyy: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: achi was scrolling through social media when the phone slipped out of his hand's and it fell on his face, achi let out a small yelp when it hit his face. the phone was moved off his face and revealed kluay's face laughing at him, holding his phone, achi huffed and pouted at him "its not funny!" he rubbed at the middle of his face where it stung a little bit "aw i'm sorry" kluay's eyes said that was a complete lie, he wasn't sorry at all.
Relationships: Achi/Kluay (Water Boyy)
Kudos: 47





	Love you

kluay was sat on achi's bed watching T.V with his fingers threading through achi's hair who head was on kluays lap while he held his phone above his head. achi's parents were gone for the week so they were going to hang out at achi's house.

achi was scrolling through social media when the phone slipped out of his hand's and it fell on his face, achi let out a small yelp when it hit his face. the phone was moved off his face and revealed kluay's face laughing at him, holding his phone, achi huffed and pouted at him "its not funny!" he rubbed at the middle of his face where it stung a little bit "aw i'm sorry" kluay's eyes said that was a complete lie, he wasn't sorry at all.

he bent down and kissed achi's nose sweetly, achi scrunched up his nose when he pulled back and smiled at how cute he look with a pout still on his face and looking up at him through his hair that was covering his eyes "what was that for?" kluay laughed a little "I kissed it better!" he said with a bright smile "you're so cheesy.." a small sound coming out his mouth that sounded like a giggle which turned into a smile, kluay felt his heart melt.

he bent down again and kissed achi's slightly parted lip's, achi closed his eye's when he felt lip's touch his, achi's lip's were soft. whenever they kissed it felt like heaven, it made kluay want to do it more, hold him close and protect him.

the kiss started off soft, sweet and innocent but kluay moved his head to deepen the kiss, placing his hand's under achi on his back and lifted him up so he sat on kluay's lap. they pulled away to breath and kluay looked into achi's unfocused eyes. when they finally caught their breath kluay dived in again and surprising the boy in his lap, achi grabbed at kluays shoulder's when he felt a tongue swipe over his bottom lip.

achi opened his mouth to let out a moan and kluay pushed his tongue in, achi didn't fight for dominance and just let his tongue explore his mouth. achi tasted like the strawberry's they were eating earlier and it made kluay smile into the kiss while his hands rubbed up and down achi's back before he pushed up achi's t-shirt a bit and slipped his hand in and felt the warm skin.

they had never gone further then making-out and kluay didn't want to push achi into anything he didn't want, hell if achi told him he never wanted to even kiss again then kluay was fine with that as long as he could be close to this amazing boy, achi probably didn't even know how much power he had over him and if he did then he hid it well.

he slipped his other hand in as well and moved his hands up and down making the shirt slid up. he felt achi arch his back at the feeling, pressing himself more into kluay's chest unconsciously. they pulled back but their lips were still so close that achi could feel kluay's breath on his lip's. he bent his head down and placed his forehead on kluay's shoulder and tried to catch his breath.

he chuckled at achi's action's and then flipped them over so he was on top and achi was led on the bed, the fast movement made achi wrap his arms around kluay's neck and let out a yelp. kluay kissed him again passionately "ah-!" achi moaned when kluay moved to his neck, it sounded like music to his ear's and its was for him only.

he sucked on his neck, leaving a red mark then kissed that same spot. he trailed his hand back under achi's shirt and pushed it up, achi lifted his arms and let him take off his shirt and shivered at the clod air that hit his skin. kluay threw the shirt somewhere and looked at achi's body up and down, his skin looked soft and he moved his hands down his side's to feel the soft skin, feeling him shiver under his touch "so pretty.." hu mumbled to himself but saw the blush that spread across achi's face.

he kissed achi's chest and felt hands move into his hair and tug gently. he sucked, kissed and licked all over achi's chest and then planted a kiss to his nipple, he felt the hands in his hair pull him closer as achi let out a quiet moan. he continued to kiss and suck as he turned the abused nipple red then moved to the other, the sounds coming out of achi's red lip's made him grind down onto achi, both of them moaning as their hard dick's rubbed against each other "ah...ah" kluay looked up at achi and saw how his eye's were closed and he was biting his bottom lip, lifting his hand he pulled the lip from his teeth and gently ran his finger over it.

achi grabbed his wrist and brought the finger into his mouth, licking and sucking at it as kluay watched with lust filled eyes. achi let go of his finger and gently pulled at his t-shirt "off..." he mumbled but kluay could hear him in the quiet room as he lifted his own shirt off a threw in the same direction as achi's. he saw how achi looked at him with want in his eyes and it made him chuckle "like what you see??" he teased and achi hit him on the shoulder weakly "you wish" achi blushed.

kluay continued to kiss down his stomach but stopped when he reached the top of achi's shorts looking up to him "can I?" achi was blushing madly as he looked at kluay with unfocused eye's, he didn't move for a while and kluay waited patiently and then achi nodded and he gave him a small smile before pulling them down along with his boxers slowly to give achi a chance to stop him, if he wants him to stop he will and they will just cuddle the rest of the day.

achi gasped when the cold air hit his dick, kluay threw his shorts and boxers somewhere and watched as pre-cum flowed from the top and down to the base " gently grabbing it and stroking it up and down slowly "a-ah!" he moaned at the feeling. he kissed his chest again while rubbing achi's dick "k-kluay...ah!" the sound of him moaning kluays name made his dick twitch in his pants.

kluay stood up and moved to his bag that he left by the door, he heard achi whine at the loss of contact. he opened the bag and took out a tube of lube and a condom, when he turned back he saw achi watching him with a shocked expression "w-why do you have that in your bag?!" he yelled and pushed himself up a little "calm down I always have them just in case" he walked back over to the bed and moved to sit in between his legs, his pants were uncomfortably tight so he took them off and threw them on the floor.

achi stared at his dick "big..." he mumbled to himself but kluay heard him and smiled, leaning down a kissing the already red lips, pulling back and putting their foreheads together and looking into his eye's "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, searching his eye's for any discomfort or hesitation but all he saw was love and want...."im sure" he pulled back to lube up his finger's and place them against his rim rubbing the area gently to help him relax "you need to relax" he bent down to kiss him hard, trying to get him to relax, his other hand holding achi's waist.

when he felt achi finally relax he slowly pushed in his index finger, achi's breath hitched and kluay pulled away to watch his face for any signs that he want's to stop "you okay?" achi opened his eyes that he didn't even realise he closed "its just uncomfortable..." "yeah it will be at first but it should feel good soon" he pulled his finger almost all the way out before pushing it back in then repeating the action a few time's.

after a while he pushed in a second finger "Ah!" achi moaned when his finger's hit a certain spot inside, he hit that same spot again "ah-!" "does it feel good when I do this???" kluay teased and pressed that same spot again "y- ah- yes..." kluay felt the need to fuck into him right there but this was achi's first time and he wanted to make it special for achi, he then pushed a third finger in.

when achi was stretched open enough kluay pulled out his finger's and put on the condom then looked up at achi "if you want to stop or it get's too much tell me" achi nodded but kluay still didn't move "o-okay" he said when he realised that kluay wasn't going to move unless he said something. he lined himself up and pushed in as slow as he could "hurts.." achi looked like he was about to cry and kluay stopped moving with only the head in "do you want to stop?" his voice was full of concern "no its fine just give me a second...".

it was like that for a while push. stop. push. stop until he was all the way in and had to stop himself from cumming right there. he waited until achi started to push himself forward, kluay got the hint and grabbed his waist before pulling out so only the head was in and then pushing back in "ah! he did it again "ah" and again until he was thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

"you can go faster..." it sounded like a whisper but kluay was so focused on achi that he heard it straight away and held his hips tighter, thrusting in faster. achi was moaning really loud and although he liked the sound kluay was worried the boy was going to lose his voice.

when he thrusted in achi moaned louder then before "ah! ah!" he knew he hit the spot, he thrusted into that same place and achi brought his hands up to kluay's back and dug his nails into his back leaving red marks but kluay couldn't care less as he continued to thrust into that spot over and over.

"im close!" achi cried as he dug his nail's more into his back "so am i.." kluay groaned as he continued to thrust harder into achi. he moved one of his hands to achi's dick and stroked him to help him cum "aaahh-!!!" he came all over kluay's hand and clenched down hard on kluay's dick "ah!" kluay moaned as achi tightened around him, he thrusted in a few more times before he filled the condom with his cum.

he pulled out and fell onto of achi but kept most of his weight off of him, after calming down and focusing on achi he saw how much he look as if he was in a dazed state so he lifted himself off the bed and went to the bathroom, taking off the condom and throwing it in the bin and coming back out with a bowl of water and a wash cloth.

he brushed the hair that was stuck down by sweat away from his forehead and gave him a sweet kiss on the same spot, using the cloth to wipe him down and wipe away the small drops of cum that had fallen onto achi's stomach, when he was done he put all the stuff back.

he led down next to achi in the bed and pulled the cover over them, achi cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arm's around the boy "i love you" achi muttered and pushed himself more into kluay, kluay felt like his heart just melted "i love you too" they slept like that, close together and so, so in love.


End file.
